Goodbye
by fortuneteller09
Summary: Post BW2 content (4 years later). Dreams conflict. Agencyshipping!


**This is my first publication on this site and my first attempt at a one shot! This is a Pokespe fanfiction which is about Agencyshipping (my fav). I'm sure you can distinguish the theme of this story by looking at the title. Enjoy, I guess? "/" indicates a time skip. **

* * *

"Client 441KQA, returned and confirmed!" announced White, checking a box in her handbook of clients.

"Customer review: Satisfied and - FUCK NOT AGAIN!" Black stood up suddenly, holding a fist up to his laptop's facecam, which was now featuring the famous blue screen of death. He slammed it on the table. "Prez, why do you have a Macbook and I get a shitty Lenovo laptop from the 1880s?"

White laughed and swiveled around in her chair, facing Black, "Only execs get company provided Macs, you should know that well, Black!"

"Yeah? Fine!" Black threw out a Pokeball, releasing Bo. "I'll destroy this thing then!"

White covered her face with her hand, "That's still company property," She looked at him through her fingers, "Or do I have to add that to your debt too?"

They made eye contact and the tension grew in the room. Black's eyes narrowed. After what seemed like an hour, Black sat down and called back Bo. _She won. _He picked up his laptop and held down the power button. White swung back around, grinning triumphantly. _Yup, she definitely won. _

/

After the fiasco with Black, the Light Stone and Team Neo Plasma, the BW agency was starting to ramp up their production and sales. The increased work meant that White was often spending days at the corporate building without going home. Black, who was worried about her habits, decided to take a break from battling and help her out.

He had come to realize that the role of champion was far more laid back than it seemed to be. He had decorated Alder's chamber with posters from his room. After he had decorated to his heart's content, he took a seat in the champion's throne and looked around. A frown appeared on his face.

Alder noticed and laughed, "Not what you expected it to be?"

Black shook his head, "I guess the publicity was nice. But…" He stood up and walked around, "I feel like I've burnt out."

"Perhaps you need a change of scenery," said Alder, "You've heard of the Kanto region, correct?"

"Of course!"

"Well, they have something coming up. Might be something to consider," said Alder, straightening a poster of Black's favorite band on the wall.

Black thought about it, "Me, go to Kanto?" He frowned, "No, I can't, I have too much work here."

Alder let out a sigh and walked out of the chamber.

Black sat back down. _Kanto or helping Prez? Kanto? Or Prez? Kanto? Prez? Argghh! _He shook his head in frustration. _Why am I even thinking about this? She saved my ass 4 years ago, I can't even question this!_

/

Black walked into the break room and took a seat, tossing his brown lunch bag on a table.

"Yo," he nodded to a young boy who was doodling in a notebook. White allowed her employees to bring their children in to work. She said she found it comforting. Black found it very intolerable. He hated kids.

"Hello," said the kid without looking up. "Wait a minute, I know you! You're Black, the champion of the Pokémon league!"

"Guilty," smiled Black, turning on the TV and flipping to the news station.

"I've heard all about you and your Pokémon! Could you show me-"

Black interrupted the kid, "Wait, hold on a moment." He leaned in closer to the TV.

"...and we're happy to announce that after a year of reconstruction and reorganization, the Kanto Pokémon league will open once again! The first round will be starting next week…"

"Kanto league, huh? So this is what the old man was talking about!" said Black, leaning back into his chair.

"You should give it a shot," squeaked the boy next to him. "You could probably win it."

"Nah, I'm too busy," said Black, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Busy with what?"

"Busy with… stuff. Hey, listen, I have a question for you," Black said. "What would you do if you had this cool thing come up that you really wanted to do but you couldn't because your…" he had to choose his words carefully here, "...boss needed help working?"

The boy looked at him with a straight face, "Your girlfriend needs help with work?"

Black choked on his food and his face turned pink, "What?! No, Prez isn't my girlfriend!"

"Your girlfriend is the CEO of the company? That's pretty awesome!"

Black sighed and put his head down on the table.

The door to the break room opened and White stood in the doorway. She crossed her arms and glared at Black.

"Black, your break ended 20 minutes ago, we have to finish inputting the customer surveys!"

Black frowned and got up from his seat, "Fine. Later kid."

The boy laughed. Black was about to walk out when the boy said, "If I wanted to do something that made me happy, I would do it. "

Black paused. _What does that even mean? Whatever. _He tossed the kid a muffin from his bag, "Thanks, dude."

/

Black nervously paced around in front of a well-lit driveway. He was holding a pair of tickets to Kanto. _Will she come? Do I even ask her?_

He took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He stepped back after knocking twice.

The door swung open.

"Hell- oh? Hey Black!" White was wearing an apron and covered in what seemed to be tomato sauce.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" asked Black, scratching his hair.

"Oh no no no, come in. I was just cooking some pasta," she let Black in.

White's house was pretty fancy, nothing over the top, of course. Black took a seat on the flowered couch he had sat upon so many times before. White walked back into the kitchen.

"Why'd you come?" she asked.

"I had something to tell you," said Black, skipping the tickets between his fingers, "It's kinda important."

White arched her eyebrows. "So important that it has to interrupt my Stranger Things binge?" She pointed to the TV.

"Yeah- wait what? Turn that off!" Black reached for the remote. "I haven't even started watching season 3!" He turned off the TV.

White sighed and set out two plates of pasta. "Pepper?"

"No I don't want any pasta, thanks."

"I'll take that as a no for pepper, then," White said. She muttered under her breath, "Weak bitch."

"I heard that!"

"I didn't say anything!" said White, smiling and coming out of the kitchen. She handed Black his plate and sat down in a chair across from him. "So what's the biz?"

Black played around with his pasta. She could tell he was nervous.

"Well, there's this Pokémon league tournament happening…"

White replied, "Sounds fun. Wait, didn't you already win the tournament before…" She chewed a forkful of pasta.

"Yeah, but this one is different," said Black.

"How so?"

"It's in Kanto," he said, looking up for her reaction.

"Oh," if she was surprised, it didn't show. "Kanto is far." She took another bite and continued, "But you should do it. Have some fun, explore the region." She twirled her fork around.

When he didn't respond, she continued, "Oh cheer up, we're going to Alola next week!"

The BW agency was setting up business in the Alola region, where White predicted a burst of customers.

"My flight is tomorrow," said Black in a low voice, looking back down.

White"s fork fell onto her plate. "What?! Tomorrow?"

"I just found about it yesterday," rambled Black, "and I didn't want to tell you during work, because you would've gotten all angry and everything so-"

"No," said White. "No."

"Yeah, I wasn't planning to go through with it anyway," mumbled Black.

"No, you should do it," said White, sitting up, "You should definitely do it."

"Really?"

"I mean, this is your dream, this is what you want, right?" asked White. Black slowly nodded. "Then you should really do this!"

"Maybe…"

White nodded and turned on the TV.

Black stood up and walked to the kitchen to wash his plate. "Well, I should probably get going now."

"No no, stay over. I can set up a bedroom for you to sleep in and I can drive you tomorrow to the airport."

"Nah, I need to pack and everything," said Black, opening the front door. "Thanks, though." He was about to leave when he realized what he came to White's house for.

"Listen, I was going to ask you to come along with me to Kanto. I bought another plane ticket, I'll leave it here...," he said, "If you don't want to join me, I get it because you're really busy and stuff. But… I had to tell you this."

He walked out and closed the door behind him.

White was stunned.

/

It was 12:35 in the night and White was at her desk at home, calling her VP. The line rang and she waited for a few rings before throwing her phone on the table. No answer.

_Damn, who can I call? _She put her head in her hands as she pondered for the answer. _Yes, Aaron! _Aaron was a member of the BW Agency Chair Board and technically, White's superior. She didn't take orders from anyone, though. _Pick up, pick up, pick up_.

"Hello, White?"

White cleared her throat, "Ahem. Yes, sorry to bother you so late, Aaron, but I-"

"White, it's past midnight."

"Again, so sorry to bother you, but this is urgent," White said into the phone, "Would it be possible to have a replacement go to for me to Alola for like, the next month or two?"

"Month or two? What are you doing?"

White blushed, "Uhhh, stuff."

"That'll be terribly hard, White. You're leaving in 5 days, it'll be very difficult to arrange."

"Can you try?"

"Well, I can try, but the likely answer is no."

White sighed, "Okay, well… thanks." She hung up and slammed her forehead on the desk. _Ughhhhhh. _She stared at the ticket on her desk. She groaned and picked up her phone again to call Black.

"Hello?" said Black sleepily.

"Black, I'm coming!" said White.

"To Kanto?" asked Black, finally waking up.

"Yes!"

"That's awesome Prez!" he yelled. "But what about Alola?"

"They found a replacement for me," she lied. "See you tomorrow!" She hung up the call. She hated lying, especially to him.

She looked at the ticket again. _Pidgeot Airlines, huh? _White called their number.

"Hello, is this Pidgeot Airlines? Yes, I'd like to change my flight from..."

/

Black and White were at the airport at 9 A.M. They waved goodbye to Cheren, who had dropped them both off and walked inside.

"So I bought snacks and some other random food," said Black rummaging through his bag. They were going through security. "Water too. Oh shit, we're going to have to throw it out…"

White laughed sadly. She was going to miss him. The realization of what she was about to do washed sadness all over her.

They walked through security and were walking to their terminal.

"Terminal Nine… Nine… Nine…" said Black looking at his ticket and then looking around the airport.

White checked her clock, worriedly. She was hesitant on doing what she was about to do.

A speaker overheard turned on and she jumped.

"Will White Touya, please report to Terminal 5, flight to Alola? White Touya, please report to Terminal 5 to Alola, your flight has arrived." Her eyes grew wide.

Black scoffed, "People actually show up late for their flights? How stupid are -"

Black froze. The realization came to him. White Touya was... He turned around and was about to say something, but White's hand clasped over his mouth.

"Black, there's something I need to tell you," said White. She began to shake. She needed to get this over with quickly. She took a deep breath and continued. "I lied about coming to Kanto with you. I'm going to Alola now."

Black's eyebrows shot up and he tried to say something from under White's hand. She pressed it against his mouth even harder, "I can't let you speak… 'cause I know whatever you say will make me feel terrible."

She took another deep breath, "Black, when I first met you, you were this hotheaded kid with a dream. You evolved a lot on our journey and you became… far more mature." She gave him a sad smile.

"When you were sucked into the Light Stone, I thought I had lost... everything. I spent two years looking for you and when I found you, I realized I had never experienced happiness like that," Her voice was starting to shake and she could feel the tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"But now, I realize I'm being selfish. Black, you mean so much to me, but… if you can't be happy, then that'll make me feel terrible."

Black tried to push White's hand away from his mouth, but she used her other hand to grab his arm. "Please, don't…" Black's eyebrows went from positions of shock and confusion to concern. She couldn't make eye contact with those sad eyes. She looked down at the ground.

"So, I've decided to let you go to achieve your dreams. Go to Kanto, hell even go to Johto and Hoenn," there wasn't a trace of anger in her voice - it was genuine desire. "I only have one request for you, Black…" She began shaking violently.

"Forget about me. Please, just forget we ever met. I know how you get when you worry, you drive yourself insane," the tears began to fall from White's eyes. "I'll be fine, I'll always remember you as an amazing person, but I know you would go crazy if you were in Kanto and you found out something happened to me."

She looked back up at his eyes. They were watery pools of hazel. She took one deep breath and went on, "Forget me, please… And forgive me for doing this to you. And with that…" She removed her hand from his mouth and kissed him.

It wasn't the first kiss she had dreamt of having, but… there wasn't anything she could do. Black's eyes were still wide open as White kissed him. It lasted a few seconds before she broke apart from him.

"Prez, I-"

"No, no, no," said White, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll drive myself crazy if the last thing I hear from you is something sappy." She turned around and grabbed the handle on her suitcase. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, Black, but forget about me."

She started walking towards her terminal.

Black tried to yell out, but he couldn't find his voice. He tried to catch up to her, to stop her from leaving, to get her to come with him, but his feet were planted in the ground. Everything he had quite literally worked for, for the past 4 years, was slipping away in front of him.

He fell to his knees.

He found his voice.

"Wh-whi…" he choked out.

He took a deep breath and the tears began to flow down his face.

"WHITE!"

She paused for a moment. That was the first time she had heard Black use her name. But she couldn't do this to him, even if it meant withholding him from temporary gratification. This was the best for him and she knew it. She only hoped that he would figure it out. _I said forget about me!_

She made her way through the walkaway and disappeared from Black's life. Forever.

* * *

**That was really hard to write (emotionally). ****If Black & White were to separate "cannonically", this is what I think it would look like. Dream conflicts. I was (kinda) inspired by Michael's farewell in The Office, with the plane and everything, but only the plane part lol. **

**(i need to watch videos of cats after this ;-;)**


End file.
